Build talk:W/R Melandru's Spider Farmer
Discussion Ok, doing a second attempt to get this build on PvXWiki. This build works, if done properly. I use this build all the time for FoW and can easily do a run in 30-35 minutes. The most important part of this build is the armor. You have to use Knight's Insgnia + Superior Absorption rune + -2 while in stance shield if you want to take on all spiders in the cave. There is no way to survive with anything else.--Arthas 17:24, 27 November 2007 (CET) Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't poison the only condition in the cave? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 17:30, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Yes, and Melandru's Resilience is used to counter the poison through the entire fight with the Spiders while providing 1 pip of energy regeneration. The original W/Me build took far more damage than this build does (due to poison). The only damage you will take is lucky hits from spiders. --Arthas 18:00, 27 November 2007 (CET) Dismember>Body Blow deep wound helps a lot XvivaX|XvivaX :Tried it once. Didn't work to well. Spiders use Melandru's Resilience if they get a condition on them. They will also attempt to use Healing Spring. But sure, if you like it; use it. If more readers think Dismember is better than Body Blow, i will consider switch body blow for dismember in the build. --Arthas 18:43, 27 November 2007 (CET) I would change it for http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Mental_Block or http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Tryptophan_Signet or http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Club_of_a_Thousand_Bears .... think it would be a great idea.. Ashes 21:03, 27 November 2007 (CET) If you do add Dismember Make sure to add a note that you should only use it when their hp is below about 50% becuz if any higher it will just be helping them regen. just use dismember as a finishing attack. Abadabadoo 21:51, 27 November 2007 (CET) I was thinking about using Asuran Scan at a high Asuran lvl. This could provide up to +75% extra damage, reducing the farm time by a lot. EDIT: Might be hard to acctually apply this successfully, Spiders like to use Savage Shot on spells. --Arthas 22:38, 27 November 2007 (CET) think someone could post a video of this in action? ive tried tons of times and keep dying, they stupid scales get me while im surrounded by the tall green thingies. [[User:Quackerz0|Quackerz0] 00:46, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Don't aggro skales when you're surrounded by the "tall green thingies" then. Watch your radar. –Ichigo724 00:51, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::Making a movie on how to fight at the beach will hardly help you anything. The scales spawn at different locations all the time. The only advice i can give you is to not use Dolyak Signet while figthing Snarlings. Keep your eye on the radar all the time while on the beach.--Arthas 07:15, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::when i said surrounded. i meant body blocked. maybe i just get shitty spawns every single time =/ Quackerz0 20:30, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Learn not to get bodyblocked. –Ichigo724 21:59, 29 November 2007 (CET) Err... Can I add that this build needs some cleanup (some links are broken, there are some awkward wordings, misspellings, grammar issues, etc) and I don't know enough about FoW farming to fill in the gaps... some places of the usage section, for example, are rather ambiguous and confusing... anyone who knows the run (from other builds, sort of, perhaps?) willing to help out? --Timeoffire45 04:36, 30 November 2007 (CET) :If you find any grammar issues or misspellings, feel free to fix them. Not english speaking originally --Arthas 11:13, 30 November 2007 (CET) Well I added a video to to help people like me who need to visually see where to go =] -- 19:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Unfair Vote Victoryisyours's vote should be deleted. It seems to me that he has NEVER done this part of FoW before. This build is made for FoW only. Deep wound is not very good here. :Still his valid opinion. And still, for all you know Victory spends 20 hours a day in FoW. You can't make assumptions based on what you think is good or bad in FoW. --20pxGuildof 02:36, 1 December 2007 (CET) Whirling Attack Icon Shouldn't the Whirling Attack Icon look different? Since I have it on my warrior and it doesn't look like this one, maybe this one is the old one. :If any pictures for the bars or other problems with the skill bars are wrong please post that at the Admin noticeboard. Also, please sign your comments with four ~(tildes). Thanks. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 11:47, 1 December 2007 (CET) Move to Good I moved it to "Good" and as a comment on my edits I said it was a 4.7. I meant to say 4.47, my bad. Anyway, may change to great. --20pxGuildof 21:40, 1 December 2007 (CET) Well? What the hell is this? Would someone PLEASE explain why this build has a well-tag on it? --Arthas 04:43, 20 February 2008 (EST) :Reverted. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'''724]] 04:58, 20 February 2008 (EST) Harder, Faster, Better, Stronger... build prof=W/Mo name="Wammo FoW" str=11+1+3 axe=10+2 heal=10AxeAttackChopFlailSpiritSignetNo PainSprint/build Yeah i know its a wammo, but hey, it works and it does it faster than the original build. Same armor as in the original build. Only tested with R10 Norn, dunno about any lower ranks. Patient Spirit can be switched out for any Healing skill that 1/4 activation or isn't a spell/enchantment. Patient only lasts for 2 seconds so it can be used vs. Dryders. --Arthas 17:12, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Healing Spring... i get all the spiders bunched up and i can attack them and survive perfectly fine, but they all use healing spring and my damage isn't anywhere near powerful enough to kill through all those healing springs. anybody know why theyd be using it? 00:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Chances are you aren't spamming Whirlwind Attack/Cyclone Axe on recharge, and they are getting Healing Springs casts in between. Spam them on recharge and you should be fine. + ℓγssάή 00:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::i looked on the spiders page, if you get in melee range they stop casting. mine werent tightly packed enough if anyone has the same problem in the future figured id document the solution for them 02:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC)